Unknown Soldier
by femnaruXD
Summary: In the future all that is promised is misery, pain, and or death. But the survivors of the future have a chance, which is solely placed in the hands of Hinamori Amu, as she is sent back in time to eliminate the cause. AMUTO! RnR!
1. Prologue

**Hello every one X3 This is my first Shugo Chara story named Unknown Soldier (just like the Song by Breaking Benjamin, it will suit the story)****, and i hope you all like. I think its pretty original from all the other stories that i have seen out there from Shugo Chara :3 But if its not, im sorry in advance then. Just like the Sumary states, this is a Amuto story (which i love this pairing XD couldn't have it any other way :3) Hope you all like it and read and review XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shugo Chara characters, but i do own the OC's used in this story which will be rare :3**

* * *

Long elegant legs strode down the halls of 866 Guardians Military Base, the main base of The Embryo Brigade. The strides belonged to a young lady with long fuchsia hair that reached ¾ of the way down her back, long and fit body with the appropriate set of curves to her small like frame, and eyes of gold that seemed to still shine brightly, even in their darkest hour. She wore fitted washed off green capris, with a tan tank top, a loose washed off green military jacket that hung open, and straps hanging off her hips along multiple studded belts that had pockets attached them consisted of any necessities ranging from bullets to simple wires. She kept a 'cool and spicy' attitude in place for those who passed her down the hall, but truly inside, she was worried.

From behind her floated four little miniature figures known as her guardians; one in red a pink clothing; one in blue and light blue clothing; one with green and light green clothing; and the last with gold and yellow clothing. Their names were Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Ran seemed to be happily chatting away with Suu who seemed worried, wondering out loud why they were going where they were. Miki followed idly as she drew in her miniature drawing book, a picture of the Commander guardian which she was fond of, while Dia followed quietly, with a bright smile on her face.

The pink haired 18 year old girl wondered.. Exactly what did the Commander in chief want with her, as she walked through the dark eerie hall ways of the Embryo Brigade hidden under ground base? She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, the call seemed urgent, he seemed tense. She stopped once reaching a door which hid the view of her destination, and hesitated slightly to make sure she was ready for what ever he was about to put her up to.

Her guardians noticing this stopped also, looking at her in concern, Ran being the first to speak as her voice of encouragement "Go on Amu-chan… I'm sure it's nothing bad! Just think positive!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you want to see the Commander… We all know you have a slight crush on the kid," Miki said bluntly as she went back to drawing her picture, and ignored Amu protest.

"Calm down Amu-chan, I'm sure its nothing bad desu," Suu tried to voice her encouragement as Amu continued to try negate the possibilities of her liking the Commander.

Dia giggled on the side lines before she spoke up, "Amu-chan, if you don't stop I'm sure the Commander will hear us." Amu quickly shut her mouth, blushing brightly. She took a deep sigh, taking in their encouragement to calm down and recompose her self.

Once that task was completed, her hand on the knob, she opened the door entering the office; she closed the door behind her once all her guardians where in the room with her and bowed slightly to show some respect. "Commander Tsukiyomi, you requested me?"  
A handsome boy, that seemed to be not even a couple years older than her stood from behind his desk, tall and lean body, built squared shoulder, fair ivory skin, with messy spiked out navy hair, and the darkest midnight blue eyes you could ever see, yet even in their darken glory they seemed to shine with warmth and comfort, well at least they looked that way when ever he would look at her. At the thought of that she blushed, just maybe he might be interested in her? But really she never knew with him. She had studied him closely before, aside from his cold and strict attitude to the usual soldiers, off the bat you would think he was a genius of the works of war and leadership, but he was a major prick. However it wasn't until she watched his eyes that she figured out that he learned well in hiding his emotions, yet despite all his efforts, his emotions would sometimes show in his eyes, and if it did, what ever it was that was on his mind was serious. Something was hidden with in those eyes at times she thought almost looked like longing, while other times even thought they usually showed a leader like quality representing wise aspects and formidable attributes, but there were often a child like demeanor hidden under those long dark eye lashes with a sense of the inner child was trapped, replaced with a mature leader.

She thought of the reason for this was that he was forced to grow up so quickly, she didn't know much about the Commander past but she expected it to be a dreadful one for him to be only age of 23 and have to lead the whole world into gaining peace and defeating Kuro Kakabel, the main enemy and his army.  
However the one that stood before her was no longer a boy that she had grown to know since the years she had served under him. He looked troubled, tired, deflated and unsure; dark circles were forming under his eyes, and for once actually looked older than he was. A weak smirk played on his lips as he looked over her, "You came faster than I expected Amu."

She straightened up, blinking at his words; he hasn't called her by her first name in years. She frowned when taking in the way he looked, and she didn't know why but she just had say something that really wasn't her place to say. Slipping out of her 'cool and spicy' mode she crossed her arms, shuffled her weight to one foot to give a sort of slant posture as she started speaking in a sort of sarcastic tone, "Seems like someone has been avoiding sleep!" She gave him a strict look, her eyes narrowing, hardening, "You know, the reason you sleep is to regain energy that you have lost in your waking hours, along with the reason you eat... You seem thinner, starved… Have you been eating?! How do you expect to lead the army against Kuro Kakabel when you can't even function straight Satoshi?!" And yes she used his first name, to get the point across that she was being serious. He was always looking out for the well being of the world, but no one was looking out for his own well being…Well, someone has to look out for him, and she decided to take the job, even if it might be short lived.  
From the corner of her eye she saw his own guardian pop up from behind his shoulder, it looked like a chibi version of him but he had wolf ears, wolf paws for hands and feet's, big golden eyes, and wolf tail to go along with him. He gave his wolf grin, teasing his master from her words, "I haven't heard any one talk to Sato like that in a long time!"

He blinked a few times, before he let a rough yet she thought the most amazing sound escape his lips, something that she had never heard before.. The Commander was laughing. It was now that she realized he had never laughed in any ones presence, and she wondered why he didn't. His guardian soon joined him, chuckling to him self. She blinked in amazement as he stopped, straightening up and smiled at her, actually a true genuine smile. She couldn't help but smile warmly back at him, her 'cool and spicy' exterior was long gone any ways.

He placed up his hands in defense grinning childishly, "Mah mah... You sound just like my mother!" He then flicked his guardian on the nose from his teasing which earned him a yelp from the wolf like creature.

"Wha-! That hurt Sato!" He gave a mock hurt whine at his master which was ignored.

"That is what you get for the tease Tsuki…" Sato responded coolly.  
She quickly shook off her shock glaring at him slightly, her cheeks tinted pink from the light blush that gathered there, "Well your mother is right! You should listen to her more often!"

He nodded chuckling again, "Your right… I should listen to her more often…" She almost didn't catch it but when he said this, some kind of emotion shinned in his eyes, she couldn't name it really, but a slight fond smirk lifted on his lips. Tsuki looked at his friend as if in deep though before curling up on his shoulder, trying to give him his support, how ever Amu caught a slight smirk on the little guardian lips. A moment went by in silence before Sato gave her another smile then gestured her to the seat in front of his desk, and sat back on his own chair, shuffling his papers on his desk. "Don't worry, I have been keeping up with my sleep and have been eating every now and then... I just have... a lot on my mind..." Once getting his desk organized he propped his elbows on his desk, bringing his hands together while interlacing his fingers lazily, he brought them up in front of his face as his now steady gaze shifted to the occupant in the room which she was now sitting on the chair.

An elegant pink eye brow arched in question of what he meant. He shrugged it off and got straight to the point of why she was there, "I have a mission for you…a very important one, which could change the world as we know it. That is if you accept of course..

We have found a new solution to our problems; we have found a way to travel back in time. To make it blunt, I ne-want you, Lieutenant Hinamori to go back in time, find the Kuro Kakabel before he became Kira as you know was the public first called him, and eliminate him. If you can't find him, at least keep an eye out for the Embryo, you know that The Embryo was the key of his creation. If he gets his hands on that, your mission has failed, that is until you kill him."  
There collected gasps from three of Amu guardians except for Miki, which just looked on to the Commander in confusion. At the same time Amu heart sunk. If she did this, she would never see the Commander- Sato again. She quickly pulled her self together for this and acted as professional as she could with out showing an inch of emotion. Well she failed in that, and continued on the shocked stage, "Wh-what… But... How? We don't know much about Kuro Kakabel and you want me to go back in time and assassinate him before he becomes that? We don't even know his real name! Also, why me? Why not send one of your sisters, or brother back in time? They could do a much better job than me-" before she could go on Satoshi cut in.  
"Why not you? You are excellent in your work, and can be a very good strategist, aside from your clumsiness," Amu blushed in embarrassment, sending a slight glare at the Commander as he went on. "You're about as good as Lieutenant Yuiki but he is too lazy and a cry baby, just like his mother... If anyone can figure out who he is, and not get killed in the process would be you. And since you know that if we have a way to go back in time so does Kuro Kakabel."

He seemed to tense at this point, eyes narrowing as he gritted his teeth, while Tsuki let out a small growl. At the same time, the under meaning of the message had just processed through Amu mind, that means that-! Satoshi soon gave the affirmative that she was right, "I'm sure he will be sending his own assassins to prevent this assignment... if anyone can avoid them and do the task at hand, it would be you... And as for my siblings, they have their own duties here..." He paused looking slightly confrontational, but with him self. He then sighed as if he came to conclusion of what he was to say next, "Look if you don't want to do it, I will find another, you can reject if you wan-!"  
She stood up abruptly grinning at the challenge, and at the fact that she just learned the commander had so much faith in her, she didn't want to let him down, even if this path would not let her be with him. She spoke with determination, "Of course I will do it! I wouldn't dream for any other mission!" Her 4 characters cheered for her, proud of her determination. But they quickly stopped when hearing the seriousness of her voice as she spoke again.

"However, I want to know one thing before I go..." She looked down at her hands for a few seconds as if debating if she should ask what was wanted to ask. She looked up at him in concern, studying him closely, "You know… you have always been so passionate about... Taking down Kuro Kakabel… I get that he has brought the world so much trouble and heart ache... But it seems like... you have your own personal vendetta against him... Did he do something to you personally?" She wanted to ask something more, but saw it useless, considering she would be taking the mission any ways.

He seemed to tense a little more before smirking, "Nothing gets past your all seen eyes now does it Amu? Hn..." He sighed, running a hand through his soft navy hair, as he leaned back on his chair, looking up as if remembering a memory, Tsuki shifted to sitting up on his hind legs now, looking at his master in surprise. "Yeah... You could say that I have a personal vendetta against him, for a few reasons other than what he has brought on to this world... First he took away my real father, the one I never grew to know… Then he killed my step father in cold blood, the father of my siblings when I was 12… Not only that, he yanked my childhood away from me because of this bloody war! And because…" His eyes narrowed as he glared at the ceiling when coming to the last statement, "Because, most of all... He took away the closest and most important person I have ever had in my life, the only person that was actually taking care of me, the one I felt safe with, the one that made sure that I was free to act like the kid I was... He killed my mother in front of me when I was 13... And for all that, I will make sure he dies by my hand!" He slammed his fist into the table, cracking it slightly, as Tsuki hair from his tail stuck up slightly, growling when feeling Sato feelings run through him.  
Amu and her guardians jumped at the loud crack that resounded through the room before she shivered at his tone, this dark menacing aura that surrounded the Commander as he spoke his words, almost suffocating. It almost reminded her of… the one time she was near Kuro Kakabel, that same aura that she felt from only a block away from him; it was frightening to know that Satoshi could be the same way. She shrunk back slightly, getting the picture loud and clear of why Satoshi was so hung up in killing Kuro Kakabel. After a few moments he finally noticed her behavior and immediately backed off, the killing intent in the air decreased 10 folds. Frowning slightly he gave her a apologetic look, "Sorry... I got a little carried away..."

"N-no it's ok... I can understand now... Don't worry Sato... I will achieve this goal, and prevent Kuro Kakabel from taking the Embryo and seize his chance on existing... That way everyone, you especially can live normal lives, the way they should have…" She looked down, rethinking what he said before smiling slightly at her self and mumbled, deciding her self that the main reason for this mission is to make sure Sato and his family get to live a happy life, that he would get to be a kid and live with his mother and father, his real father. "It seems like I was right; you were forced to grow up too quickly... I'll ensure that it doesn't happen this time around..." With that she stood with a smirk. "I'm ready to commence the mission Commander Tsukiyomi!" He glanced up at her, smiling... Sadly? She couldn't really tell, as he nodded and stood to lead her to where she would depart. The rest of the way was a blur to her, she had one thing on her mind, the fact that she would never get to see him again. Walking beside him she looked on ahead with a blank look. Her guardians as this, and knew why she was acting like this, but didn't voice their opinions, not wanting to trouble the young commander.

They got to the location where the time traveling device was located. She looked up at the machine that represented the door to her new life. She watched silently as Satoshi got the machine ready, before jumping down from the control panel gracefully and smirking at Amu. She turned to look at him, not knowing the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "I... I guess this is goodbye Commander…" It seemed like letting go was much harder than she thought.

However Satoshi caught this before frowning slightly. He walked towards her calmly, catching her breath hitching when he reached out and tenderly whipped away a tear that she had just shed. His fingers tenderly ran across her cheek slowly, giving it a gentle caress as he spoke softly, "Don't cry Amu… It doesn't suit you..."

She quickly averted her eyes from him, looking down at her feet, trying to hide the blush she had consumed. Great, she was crying, in front of the man she grew very fond of, had a crush on, and would do anything for him, even go back in time in order for him to live a better life… Wait... did this mean she loves him. Rgh, of course she realizes this when she has to leave. Next thing she knew, her body reacted to this new feeling with out knowing, taking the first step, and suddenly wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Satoshi was taken slightly by surprise, blinking at first at her sudden movement, before smiling slightly and returning the hug. He knew she needed the comfort, and he would give it to her any way he could. He felt her shoulders shake, as his shirt started to become damp, she was crying. He arched an eye brow, wondering why? However he quickly pushed it aside saying softly, "I truly am sorry Amu… Again, if you don't want to accept the mission I will send some one else-"

"No!" her voice was barely a whisper, but it spoke volumes of her state right now. "I will do it… It's just… hard saying goodbye… especially to you…" Her guardian characters watched the scene with a fond smile, knowing how much this means to their friend, as Tsuki watched on with confusion.

A thin graceful navy eye brow rose slightly, his hand running slow and smooth circles around her back for comfort, "And why is that…?"

She looked up at him, golden puffy eyes clouded with tears, as she spoke, "S-Since... I met you… Since you saved me from the attack in my town, I have always held a high respect for you… And as time grew by… and I got to know you better… This feeling I had for you... grew…" She looked away slightly trying to find the courage to confess her true feelings. Satoshi just kept looking down at her in confusion. She shut her eyes tightly, willing her self to do what she was about to do next. "I guess this should answer your question!" Her eyes opened suddenly, filled with determination, as her arms slipped from around Sato chest, to his neck, and she stood on her toes, reaching up and enveloped his lips with her own and locking them in a passionate kiss. Satoshi froze slightly in shock, eyes widened, he didn't give a response at first.

However in the next moment, he let him self respond, he would comfort her like this if she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist while pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, his eyes closing softly. It was a tender farewell kiss, filled with so much passion from Amu end, as Sato returned it for comfort. After for what seemed to eternity for them, Amu reluctantly let go, a deep blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks.

"Go-Goodbye Commander Tsukiyomi," She tore her self away from him and ran to the door of the time machine, opening it and running in, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia following in with her. She spared a glance at the still shocked Commander with Tsuki floating to him, also looking at them in shock, before closing the door and sighing. Did she really just do that?!

"Wow! That was great Amu-chan!" Ran cheered from behind her.

"Didn't think you had the guts to do that…" Miki said bluntly, as she started to draw again.

"I guess Amu-chan prove you wrong Miki-chan desu!" Suu giggled.

"You did well Amu-chan..." Dia last commented. Amu smiled softly at the thought that he actually responded. Did this mean he actually had feeling for her too? A girly giggle escaped her lips, before a sad smile took its place on her lips. She looked up at the ceiling of the machine, thinking of the fact that she was leaving this chance behind. Because of this she almost opted out on going back in time and instead staying with him, by his side. Then she reminded her self the main reason she was doing this, so everyone could live happily, and so Satoshi could once again be happy. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes softly.

"This is for you… Tsukiyomi Satoshi…" She said softly, before opening her eyes, her golden eyes brimming with tears of happiness. "To ensure your happiness… Goodbye, I love you…" The little room they were encased in was filled with violent winds. The 4 guardians quickly grabbed a hold of Amu, making sure they weren't taken by the wind, as Amu shielded her self as she could, her hair dancing in the wind madly. As the winds became fiercer a bright light formed under them, slowly carving an inscription from the ground. Once the circle of the inscription was connected, the room was engulfed in blinding bright light. It was the last thing Amu saw before everything went black.

* * *

**Well i hope you all liked the prologue. I tried to keep everyone in character, except for Amu, she was slightly off, but just slightly, she will be back to normal once she is back in time XD Tell me what you guys think :3 RnR plx And sorry for the grammar problems, i suxxer with that :/ Ill update as soon as i can. Until Next time, Laterz~**


	2. Chapter 1 An Unwelcoming Party

**Hello to all again! You have no idea how happy i am to actually get reviews for my story with in the first days they were out XD Any who thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoy this next chapter, as the plot starts taking action.**

**I would like to thank the following for reviewing: Meep Forever,** **hyrule-rikku55555, vampire-fetish15, 2lazy2login-vera, and Foxgrl18  
For the two that i wasn't able to reply to i will reply through here, first is hyrule-rikku55555 in which she/he wrote:**

**_This story was really awesome! I love how you confused us about who Tsukiyomi  
was lol. This story is going to be freaking kick-butt! Good spelling and  
grammar too lol xD Good luck on the story! I shall be a devoted reader!_**

**My response is:  
Thank you so much X3 Im glad you liked that part, i thought it would be interesting, be sure to be receiving many different deceptions and twist like that in the later future, or not, who knows i may be nice :3. And i hope this story will kick-butt XD Thank you for the spelling and grammar comment, i was affraid i failed in that aspect. thank you for your encouragement and review, and i hope to hear from you after this chapter XD**

**Next is 2lazy2login-vera as she/he wrote: **

**_sorry, i cant be bothered to log in, but can u answer my question in the next  
chapter? im a little confused, satoshi? is that meant to be ikuto? or does it  
mean comander or something or is it not ikuto_**

**Its all good, i have had those times that i really didn't feel like loging in my self, but i will gladly answer your question which in fact brings me much delight to know that i have confused people into thinking Satoshi is Ikuto, i was aiming for that. Unfortunately no Satoshi is not Ikuto, but he will be highly important in the story. Ikuto should be coming into the story here shortly XD. I hope to hear from you after this chapter :3  
**

**I would also like to thank the few of you that have added me to their favorite lists, maybe next time you can leave a review on what you think :3  
**

**Any who lets get to the first and actual chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shugo Chara nor Death Note characters (this is the only chapter that any Death Note characters will be mentioned, at least i hope.) The only ones i own are the OC's which there wont be many :3**

**Also i would like to remind you all that this is an AU, i didn't state that the last chapter, so there will be many differences from the original story, but i will bring in many of the basic aspects from the Shugo Chara Anime/Manga.**

**

* * *

  
**

Taking a trip that took a few hours only seemed like minutes as bright golden eyes opened to take in her surroundings. She blinked to adjust her vision which was assaulted with a light blue back ground and faded white figures as decorations. As her senses came too, she realized... it was the sky. A blue sky... It was so divine. Last time she remembered seeing a clear blue sky like this was when she was about... 4 years old? All she could remember seeing now were dark blood stained skies, covered in ash and smoke, and breathing in the stench of burning skin, and rotted flesh. All she remembered was breathing the stench of death. But this new scent, it was so welcoming, being able to actually smell the fragrances of the blooming flowers that were scattered around the forest. It was so foreign seeing the sky to its original color, the sun shinning through brightly, and actually enjoying taking a breath of fresh air.

Letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding looking around to see what else was around the scenery. Trees that was actually alive... Sakura blossoms that were a shade of pink lighter than her own hair flitted through the air, and landed on her bare chest. The breeze that carried the blossoms hit her perky breast and she shivered; now noticing she was lying on the floor naked. Amu remembered faintly about the Commander speaking a warning to her that she would loose her clothes in the travel. She slowly sat up, the long river of fuchsia hair cascaded around her, as she made it so she could at least be covered up some how. She looked around one more time, now noticing 4 set of eggs by her side, seems like the girls were safe and sound.

Picking up the eggs and cradling them to her body, Amu willed her self to stand up. When finally standing up, she stumbles a few times before she finally used one of the Sakura tree to support her self. Amu mentally groaned of the fact that she didn't realize that time traveling would take up this much energy. However, she sucked it up, looking up through the cracks and crevices of light shinning through the leaves of the tree. A painter would be marvel in this moment for the Sakura blossoms floated down around the girl, as she bathed in the sunlight, and she girl her self seemed to have an earthly glow to her, making her look like a goddess.

Once regaining control of her legs her eyes hardened, she had a mission to do. Seeing the beauty of the past made her goal much more needed. She would make sure that everyone was able to see this in the future, destroy the enemy, find the embryo first, and keep the peace. And in order to achieve her goal she must kill Kuro Kakabel.

Cradling her guardians that were nestled in their eggs closely to her, Amu now noticed that she was no longer alone in the clearing, looking at a man few years older than the Commander, with shaggy strawberry blonde hair pinned back in a loose hair tie, wearing a plain tan suit with a green tie, and glasses that seemed to glint off from the sun light, preventing her from seeing his eyes; in which she gathered by the sinister smirk he wore that his own eyes must be bathing in the sight of bare physique. Oh how she wanted to go over there and beat that smirk right off his face, but she needed to stay low, not attract attention to her self. Well, a lot great did that do as she stood there in her naked glory; she was sure doing a great job at avoiding attention drawn to her.

Amu wondered how long he had been there. He stood there beside the tree 10 feet away from her own, watching her every movement, her steady yet exhausted breathing, her weak long sculpted legs wavering slightly, to the rose like hair that danced in the wind when ever the breeze would pass through the clearing. It was unnerving really, being pinned under his piercing gaze, and even though she couldn't see his eyes from the glimmer of his glasses, she could feel it which felt much worst than seeing it.

Still using the tree as her support, holding in a shudder, she slipped into her 'cool and spicy' character, looking at the man in a bored like manner. This seemed to bring some king of sick amusement to the man as his smirk widened slightly. Her golden orbs darkened, slightly narrowing in on the subject as she spoke dryly, "What do you want?"

A cold and sinister chuckle resounded from his lips as he stepped forward, slowly sauntering over to her. He took off his glasses, and hair tie, shaking out his hair into place and revealing his golden eyes like her self but his were slightly more on a shade of green than hers. Her breath hitch at the beauty of this man which any other day she would have admired, but right now she felt threatened of his presence. He seemed to carry a dark aura almost suffocating to her as he stalked towards her; she instinctively took a step back slightly going out of her character. However, she stopped her self there, she needed to be strong, she needed to keep her front and not let any one get in her way from her goal, and this was for the future, for Commander Tsukiyomi. She absolutely could not be scared of some… Petty pervert! Yeah that is what he was, and she knew she was strong enough to take him, by Kami sake she was a Lieutenant of the Embryo Brigade! She didn't get her title doing nothing.

"_Yeah that was the case.. Before you went back in time and got your energy sucked dry from you. Can you not remember that you can barely stand!" _Her inner self screamed in her ear. Well yeah she was frightened to know what this guy would do, but she needed to keep a front, maybe it will ward him off or something. She wished it would at least. Amu glared at him, her shoulder stiffening as he stopped less than a foot away from her.

He bent down slightly so his face was at her level, smirk still in tact as he spoke coolly, "My, my… Such harsh presences you have there miss. I mean no harm… But since I am here I might as well ask…" His face inched closer to her, smirk widening more if that was even possible, his breath icing the tip of her full rose lips. "May you know where the-!"

Due to Amu distress, it had awakened her guardians as all four of them popped out of their eggs immediately and came in between Amu and her attacker in her defense, and tried to push him away. This caught both the man and Amu by surprise.

"Leave Amu-chan alone!" The pink guardian known as Ran screamed as she tried to hit the man with her pom-poms. Being attacked by all 4 guardian characters, a scowl replaced his smirk as he stepped back and swatted at them, managing to swat Ran aside as she flew away tumbling in the air.

"Ran!" Amu called out as she reached out a hand in time, catching her small guardian in her hand. She slightly tensed more when realizing something, he could see the Guardian Characters while most humans don't unless they had one of their own or they were just kids. Did this mean he has one too?! Great, she definitely didn't stand a chance against him right now if he has one.

She turned her gaze back at the man which stopped swatting at her guardians since they came back to make sure Ran was ok. Mustering up the best death glare she could give, she shot it full force to the strawberry blonde man gritting out, "Bastard!"

"Fancy seeing someone with 4 guardian characters… That is a first…" His scowl turned into a wicked grin as he once again as he stepped back into his place. "Now… Where was I?- Oh yes.. I wanted to ask you something… The Embryo... Ever heard of it?"

Amu body became rigid all of a sudden as she wasn't able to school her emotions fast enough to keep them from showing that she did in well know of the Embryo. Why is this you may ask? The 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu had come to light of the possibility of this guy being Kuro Kakabel, or 'Kira' at first. She didn't know what year and time she was in, so she didn't know if Kuro Kakabel has already become Kira, or if he hasn't been created yet. All she knew was that she was here before the Commander was born, how far before then, she didn't know.

Catching her reaction, his grin became more feral, inching closer to her, "Ah… So you have heard of it… Do you know where it is, Amu?" Warning bells screamed in side Amu as she relied on instinct and took some of the strength that she had left, her hands becoming fist and sending a left hook to the guys jaw. However he caught her wrist before her fist could connect to his face, merely laughing cruelly at her dispense. "You must be joking… You and I know damn well that in your condition, there is no chance in hell that you could fight me off… And considering you reaction, you must know where it is then? Tell me!"

Her eyes widened as she tried to pull away, gritting her teeth when it was no use, she needed some kind of power boost. Her fierce gaze shot up to look into the guys eyes, trying to will him away but she answered his question hoping that it would ward him off but deep down she knew, she would only be digging her own grave here, "I don't know where the Embryo is! Now let go of me! Let go Kira!" Well the name came out by accident, but she couldn't turn back time right now, just hope that he didn't notice in which she found was not the case.

A strawberry blonde eye brow rose at her accusation before he laughed again, "Wrong answer cutie, I'm sure you do considering your reaction~! And wrong person! However, I must ask how in the world you knew of Kira, no one in the public know of it yet… And the fact that you know of this Kira, makes me wonder… If you know more than you let on? Or maybe you're Kira…"

She rolled her eyes trying to pull away again, while hiding the fact that inside she was cursing at her self from saying something about Kira… Did her mission already fail? But then she remembered, there were a few Kira's in her history, before Kuro Kakabel. She knew that she was at a time before Kuro Kakabel had existed, her commander wouldn't make that simple mistake. So what time was she in, and depending on that she might be able to bargain her way out of this. Unknown to her she was obviously taking too long to answer as she felt a sharp pain from her wrist he had a hold of; she bit her lip to keep her self from yelping. This caught her off guard in which she accidently worded her words wrong.

"Are you mad!? Kira is a male! So how do I know you're not Kira-!!" Amu would have slapped her self with her taken hand for doing that, especially seeing the gleam of satisfaction in the man's golden eyes. Now she has insinuated that she knew of Kira personally.

"Kira is a male eh? What else can you tell me girly? He has been at it for 6 months" the guy asked his grip on her wrist still tight. Amu guardians sat back watching helplessly at the girl's trouble.

She knew of 2 different Kira before the one that is to be assassinated by her hand was created, so she went with the first, hoping he was still alive, "All I know of Kira is that he works for the government. How do you think he has been able to assassinate all the government officials that had their names changed for protect-"

"Yagami Light is already dead…" The guy said cutting in to her explanation, his lips settling into a deep frown. He was starting to get irritated. "Don't pull my chain Ms. Amu…"

She gritted her teeth… Well at least she knew she was in a time after 2007. Now she only had one more Kira to take care of, she would leak out some information about her, "You say Kira has been going on for 6 months now? This one is close to him, another few weeks I'm sure she will bust her self since she is a complete air head. Now if you please let me go-"She stopped when hearing him chuckle once again, what was so funny?

"Amane Misa died a year and a half ago, 11 months after Yagami… First you go from Kira is male… Now Kira is female… Keep your story straight! Now, tell me what you know!" He said in slight irritation at the end.

Amu on the other hand was mentally stumped on who this Kira was, she only knew of two, not three before Kuro Kakabel. Wait... did this mean she was in the wrong time?! Did the Commander send her to a time too late to stop the existence of Kuro Kakabel?! No... He wouldn't make that big of a mistake! So now instead of focusing on who the next Kira was, now she needed to know if it was too late or not. "What date is it today?!" She quickly said, sending the man in another round of confusion.

His eye brows furrowed at her question, getting more irritated, "Oi! Don't beat around the bush, tell me where the Embr-"

"Just tell me!" She cut him off, needing to know which Kira he was talking about in order to know if she was too late. Her voice was urgent, as if hinting that she needed to know this before she answer his question.

He let out a deep sigh, slightly glaring at the girl, "August 28th, 2010… I'm getting impatient; tell me now or you're getting locked up regardless. And don't think I forgot about the Embryo either!"

Amu mentally cursed her self, for the life of her she couldn't remember a third Kira, but at least she knew one thing, she was in the time before Kuro Kakabel became Kira, so she had time. Now for the matter at hand, she resulted to something she thought was below her… begging, "I'm sorry… But I don't have answers for either of your questions. So please, let me go! I don't have time for this!"

The guy seemed to have reached the end of his rope, his grip tightening around Amu wrist and ignoring her plead which any other day he would have thrived to hear them, "Well let's see how quickly you change your mind when you're locked in a cell for suspicion of being Kira, while I take your 4 guardian characters and experiment on ways to retrieve the Embryo! How does that sound to you?"

Yelping from his grip, now Amu started to panic slightly, she was in his grip, helpless because of her lack of energy, the fact that her guardians would soon be experimented on from this freak to find a way to attract the Embryo while she went to jail, when she needed to be out there looking for Kuro Kakabel only made matters worst! So far her mission was failing miserably. NO! Failing or giving up hope isn't an option! She needed to do this! A strike of determination bloomed from with in her as she pulled back sharply with all her might, catching the man off guard. At the same time, her guardian caught on to what she was trying to do, deciding to help by throwing rocks at the guy.

The guy growled, shielding him self from the projectiles with his free hand, but keeping his hold on Amu. Amu would have none of that, so she used this distraction to her advantage, balancing her self on her right foot as she swung her left foot to a high kick aimed at the guy's skull. She smirked when it connected, which in the chain reaction he let go of her wrist to nurse his abused head. Staying in the flowing motion from her kick, she spun around and pushed her self up after stumbling a few times from her weak legs, taking off through the foliage of trees, her four guardians following right behind her.

Willing her self to keep running, instead of going straight, she made sharp turns through the maze of trees to keep the guy from guessing, that is if he was following her right now. From the corner of her eyes she thought she caught something moving through the forest quickly, but she paid not heed to it, moving forward. The next thing she knew was that she heard the familiar voice of her green guardian speaking, "Amu-chan should have listened more during History class, desu!"

At this Amu scowled, sending a sharp glare at Suu, as she spoke in an irritated tone, "Oh if you have to be so smart Suu, why don't you tell me who the third Kira is hm?!" She continued to run, not daring to actually look back at the moment.

Suu seemed to have been in deep thought for a moment since she was quiet in their run out of the forest. Suu voice then cut in filled with innocence and confusion, "Gomenasai Amu-chan, but I too forgot desu…"

This only set Amu mood to fall even more as she spoke up for her other characters while running, "Do any of you remember?" When hearing a collective of no's from her Guardians she sighed, things weren't looking to be good on her part.

As she turned the corner to another tree she felt something rammed into her ankle hard, making her trip, and tumbled through the fallen leaves and blossoms.

"Amu-chan!" all 4 of the guardians called out when seeing their companion fall. Once she got back to her knees, getting ready to sprint off again while ignoring the pulsing pain from her bruised ankle she noticed the cause of her fall, seeing two more of them coming her way. There were 3 black eggs with a white X over them. Eyes widening she reacted quickly, back flipping out of the way as the two eggs dove to the spot where she was kneeling down at, crashing with the dirt.

Hearing a soft whistling sound from behind her she turned her head back and seeing the 3rd egg fixing to collide with her head. Amu swiftly moved her head narrowly dodging the egg as it zoomed past her head. She gritted her teeth as the egg grouped with the other 2 eggs and they all went to attack her once again. Diving out of the way, she rolled on the ground and efficiently shielded her self behind a tree before the eggs could start their attack once again.

Her guardians floating up around her, Amu turned and glared at the tree when she heard the eggs colliding over and over again with the bark. "X Eggs?! Great…"

"This guy is turning out to be more and more like Kuro Kakabel as time passes. Kuro Kakabel used X eggs and X character in his army…" Amu heard Miki speak as if it was as clear as the sky being blue.

Amu shook her head in disagreement, "Although he may be a suspect… You also have to remember that this is the era Easter was in rule. The director of the company was also looking for the Embryo as we learned was so he could wish his son to have his own egg of his heart. Easter had many followers to look for the Embryo, most had their own guardian characters, but there were few that didn't so they used X eggs for their defense. You have to remember that Kuro Kakabel has not found the Embryo yet so he has yet become Kira, the possibilities of this guy being Kuro… Is not infinite yet… But he isn't off the list either..."

Dia smiled, proud of the fact that Amu didn't just jump to a conclusion, keeping her options open, which she thought was often the smartest way to go about this mystery, "And that is why the Commander choose you to do this, since you will look at all aspects, when you come to the conclusion you wont be wrong."

Amu smiled over at Dia for her words of encouragement, "Thanks…"

"It seems like you actually paid attention in History… so why can't you remember the third Kira?!" Ran mouthed off, getting Amu back into her irritated mode.

"Don't you think if I knew the answer we wouldn't be stuck in this mess?!" Amu argued.

"She might have had her head in the clouds about Satoshi-kun when they were reviewing about the 3rd Kira," Miki inputted.

"That just might be it desu," Suu added joyfully, as Dia and Ran giggled. Amu on the other hand didn't think this was amusing, her face burning up at the mention of the commander.

"You guys are no help!" Amu voice out in her frustration and embarrassment since her guardian characters picking on her. She was brought back to reality when she heard a crack from the other side of the bark, quickly ducking her head in time as an X egg ram right through the bark. The other two eggs followed suit while creating a bigger hole, weakening the bark enough that it started to tip over towards Amu, getting ready to fall on top of her.

Scrambling up to her feet, she pushed off the ground in time to get out of the way from the tree landing on her. She noticed her movements starting to get slower, she used the commotion of the free falling to her advantage, as she hid behind a boulder before the X eggs could spot where she was at. She bit her lip, breathing harshly as she fought to stay up.

"Getting back to the matter at hand… I don't think I can last that long. I have already pushed my self over my limit. I can't afford to go to jail, and I definitely can't handle those eggs on my own with out a weapon…" Amu scolded her self.

"Why don't you just transform with one of us Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Again… I need the energy, it would be useless if I transformed and can't fight worth for nothing!" Amu retorted in a hush tone, hearing the eggs fly by the boulder in search for her.

"Just transform into Amulet Heart… With Ran high strung spirit, she should be able to serve as an energy boost for you, and she is better suited for battles," Dia suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah! We can do that Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, happy to be of some use finally.

Amu blinked at the suggestion, before smirking, "That might just work… Now I need the Humpty… lock-!" Her eyes widened slightly remembering her clothes had disappeared in the transfer from time to time, the lock must have too. "No… no, no, no, no! This can't be happening… The Lock must have disappeared during out travel… Damn it!"

"Oh... about that…" Miki reached into her bag and pulled out the Humpty lock, smirking. "I made sure this ended up with us…" Amu blinked her golden eyes once more in surprise before she grinned.

"Have I ever told you I love you Miki?" Amu chuckled, taking the lock from Miki.

"Many times," Miki grinned back, watching as Amu placed the lock in the middle of her chest.

"Ready, Ran?" Amu asked as she looked up at her pink guardian.

The pink guardian floated up in front of her, nodding, "As ready as I'm going to be!"

Amu stood up abruptly, shouting, "My own heart…" Bringing her hands to her chest, snapping her index and thumb out around the Humpty Lock twice and calling out, "Unlock!" A bright pink light flashed through the clearing as she made her transformation.

Once the light cleared a small voice that was combined with both Amu and Ran voice called out, "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" It revealed the same pink haired girl but in a pink cheerleader out fit, with pink leg warmers, a pink visor that had a heart hooked up to it. It was the first stage in her transformation since she didn't have stability to be able to hold that transformation, plus she was only dealing with 3 X eggs.

A few yards away, the strawberry blonde guy watched in surprise, but at least now he knew of her location, resending the X eggs down her way. Sensing the danger, Amu put some power in her feet and lifted off into the air, jumping about 20 feet up. She looked down to see the eggs take a sharp turn to head up into the air with her. When they got close enough, to fool them she back flipped at the last second as they kept flying up for the attack. Amu landed gracefully back on a tree branch in a crouching position, extending her arms out to the side. With a flick of a wrist two pink batons with heart decorations appeared, as she wrapped her hands around the middle base of them. At the same eggs gathered together and started to a spinning like technique as they dove down to her to deliver a devastating blow if not blocked or dodged..

Her head snapped up when hearing the X eggs inch closer to her, she brought both of the batons up crossed together blocking the attack from hitting her. Gritting her teeth, Amu balanced her weight on one foot as she tried to push the eggs away using her will, and managing to do so after a few suspended moments in her struggle. When the eggs spun off she got back to her feet.

"Amu-chan! You should paralyze them so you cleanse them and bring them back to normal!" Ran inquired inside Amu mind.

Amu gave a short nod, brining her right arm back as she started to spin the heart rod, before throwing it forward at the eggs like a boomerang calling out, "Spiral Heart!" The rod rotated around the eggs a few times, sprinkling some paralyzing dust to slow them down.

The pink haired girl smirked, letting go of a sigh as she caught the rod when it came back to her, flicking her wrist it disappeared again. It seemed like things were going great, her golden eyes studied the black X eggs as they fought to regain control. "Let's get this done and over with…" She mumbled to her self, bringing her hands together in a shape of a heart as her fingers encircled around the Humpty lock. The lock started to glow as she shouted, "Negative heart. Lock…" She out stretched her arms in front of her, keeping her hands together in a shape of a heart, "On! Open Heart!" A display of projectile sprinkled pink hearts and lights shot out to her three targets, surrounding them as it forced them to return back to their normal white egg by in the art of cleansing.

This brought true amazement to the blonde down on the ground for he had never seen any one with this much power behind them, enough to reverse the X eggs affects to normal. As the colorful display disappeared, Amu was left panting on top the tree branch when she remembered; she still had one more to shake off. Taking out one of the Heart rod once more she twirled it, before releasing it to attack the strawberry blonde haired guy which was a few feet away.

Now realizing something, he was not in the greatest mood since she took away his weapon. No matter, reaching in his pocket he took out a gun and went to point it at her when it was knocked out of his hand when her rod collided with his hand. He hissed in pain, glaring up at the direction that Amu was at, only to find her missing. His gaze descended down the tree when hearing a noise of a branch breaking, seeing her running down it at full speed. Eyes narrowing he turned around, aiming to run and pick up the gun once again.

As he reached down to collect it, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach as something hard collided with the side of his it, sending him skidding across the floor. Wasting no time to nurse his wound he shot back up in time to block the punch aimed at his head with his right fore arm. Using his left hand he grabbed the girl wrist, twisting it and holding it there as he delivered his own blow to her stomach with his foot. He smirked as he kept his hold on her making sure she got the full blow of the kick, oh how sweet revenge could be, enjoying the glorious sound of her yelp, signifying her bountiful pain. When gravity pulled her the opposite way, he tightened his hold to keep her from flying off so he could instead he swing her surprisingly light body over his shoulder and send her to collide with a near by tree.

Amu had winced at her abused wrist, and battered stomach but kept strong despite the fact she felt her own transformation coming to its limit. She needed to end this now! When being thrown over his shoulder she efficiently flipped in mid air to where her feet would land on the bark instead of her face. Once touching down, she resumed into a crouching position, before placing power into her feet and pushing off quickly. The speed she was going at to him, it was too fast for him to block, not being able to even blink before he was tackled to the ground.

Both tumbled through the greenery, trying to gain the upper hand of being on top, and able to give out proper blows. In the end the guy ended up on top, smirking down at Amu as he pinned her wrist above her head.

"My I have to say… A cute girl like your self has been such a pain since I met you!" He gritted out as he tried to keep her still.

"The feeling is mutual!" Amu bit out, still trying to get out of his hold. Her three other guardian characters tried to throw stones at the guy once more but this time he learned to ignore them.

"Heh... Got a name brat?" he asked innocently finding it amusing how hard she was trying so hard to get out, but failing in her attempts miserably.

"Why should I tell you?" Amu growled, her spicy side showing more than her cool while she was glaring at him fiercely; if looks could kill he would have been dead 10 times already.

The man's wicked laugh sounded through the clearing, as he looked down at his prey hungrily, "Well let's see… So I can name it once I read you your Miranda Rights properly."

"I'm not going to jail!" Amu yelled in anger, now starting to panic of the idea, her struggles becoming more rigid and desperate.

"You and I both know that you will… Your transformation is about to give in, and you will be left powerless… So just give in Miss Amu and state your last name!" The guy ordered, his grip on her wrist tightening enough to make her yelp. "Or it's going to turn out a hell of a lot more painful than it should be."

Biting her lower lip to distract her from the pain, she came up with a plan, using this point of desperation to catch him off guard, but she refused to state her last name not only that it could be dangerous when considering Kuro Kakabel army would be looking for her in this time. Instead she said the first name that popped in her head, sounding weak and defeated when she spoke to go along with it, "My name is… Tsukiyomi Amu!" She opened her eyes in time to catch on a glimmer of.. Surprise? In his eyes. As quickly as it came it left, replaced with satisfaction.

"Well… Tsukiyomi Amu… You are under arrest for suspicion of being Kira, resisting arrest, and for attacking an officer of the armed forces. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand this Ms. Tsukiyomi?" He said calmly, watching her closely as she stopped her struggle.

Amu had patiently waited for him to finish, once gaining the right position for her next attack. Giving him a calm look she stated bluntly, "No…" Once those words escaped her lips, she rammed her knee into the guy's crotch all not too kindly. As expected he let go of her due to his pain to his precious jewels, and she pushed him off, rolling on top of him. At this point she had lost too much energy, so she couldn't just leave him there to wallow in his pain, she had to knock him out to prevent him from going after her. Placing all of her weight on his hips to keep him down, fisting her right hand she started to deliver multiple blows to his head in attempt to immobilize him completely.

She managed to clip him 4 times on the jaw before she felt a sharp pain sent through her body, as something hit the back of her neck. She froze in her movement, before her eyes drifted closed, next falling limp on top the strawberry blonde's battered body. Luckily for him, he caught her before her dead weight landed on him.

Her transformation gave way due to her lack of consciousness, releasing a deflated Ran, and revealing Amu bare body to the new set of eyes in the clearing.

"Never thought I see the day that you would be brought down to this level Yuu…" The cool velvet voice of the one that was able to deliver the blow to the back of Amu neck said as he looked down at the pair.

The blonde, now named Yuu peered around the girl to look at his savior smirking slightly, "Heh… Let's just say she caught me by surprise… Now, I have to say seeing you here is a surprise as well… Mind telling me why you actually saved me?"

The silhouette simply shrugged nonchalantly, stuffing his free hand back in his pocket, answering Yuu question with his same answer, "Let's just say she caught me by surprise."

Yuu gave a childish pout at the guy answer before asking, "Could you please take her from my arms? I am feeling slightly sore and light headed right now so I don't think I can carry her at the momment… And thank you for taking care of her Guardians… They were such a pest." Indeed right now all 4 of Amu guardians had been locked up in a bag thanks to this stranger's quick like abilities. The guy shrugged, crouching down, and picked up Amu in a bridal style manner. He scanned her battered body, stopping at something that caught his eye, the lock she carried now wrapped in her hand. An elegant eye brow rose in interest when spotting the item, but voiced no inquiry to the item.

Yuu sat up weakly, taking out his hair tie while pinning back his hair, then slipped on his glasses at the same time slipping into his goofy like character. He grinned joyfully, as he got to his feet, and dusted off his trousers and jacket. Walking over to his gun, he picked it up and pocketed it, before turning his attention back to the girl and the man that was holding her. "We need to take her into the Head quarters. She might have some valid information; the question is how we extract it from her." When hearing this, the silhouette nodded, and started to walk to their destination, Yuu following right behind. As he passed it, Yuu picked up the bag that contained the four guardians, and slung it over his shoulder lazily. He suddenly smiled brightly as he remembered something, "Oh… I think you will find this interesting… Her name is Tsukiyomi Amu."

The figure halted, before he turned his head back in question as if asking 'why-are-you-telling-me-this?' to Yuu, before grunting softly and kept walking, the pink haired girl in his arms securely. "Hn…" Yuu simply chuckled to him self at the boy's reaction, before following silently the rest of the way to the base.

* * *

**Well i hope you all liked the chapter. I wanted to add a little action there since i don't really see much out there for Shugo Chara/Amuto ff. Not that im complaining, i do love a good love story, but i also like action thrown in the middle of it too. And im sorry i kind of left a little cliffy there *laughs evily* I will ensure to place up the next chapter as soon as i can, which i don't know when that will be, im trying to finish my Ikuto/Amuto AMV i have created for Breaking Benjamins new song "I will not Bow".. I might finish that first before i work on the next chapter or do a little of both at the same time :3 Ill be sure to place up the link to the video once i have finished it so you all can see XD. Now i must bid my goodbye, Don't forget to review :3 Until Next time!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Disturbing Beginning

**Well now, i want to say gomenasai i planned to have had this chapter out last weak but somethings came up, plus the chapter was longer and much more discriptive (in my part) than the others. (actually it would have been much longer but i thought that this should be enough for the chapter, 14 pages on word, when from what i was planning it would have been at least 25 pages. And i didn't want you all to wait any longer XD) **

**Anywho on the plus side, i finally finished my AMV (that was one of the things that came up) along with another AMV... Both Shugo Chara, go to youtube and search for 'I will not bow- Ikuto' and it will be the first to show up by 'ilovmisstori'. Also for the second video search 'Stupid girl- Shugo Chara (Amuto)' and it will be the first to show up also :3 by 'ilovmisstori' I hope you guys enjoy it if you choose to watch it :3**

**Now moving on! I would like to thank you all for reviewing!!! XD Wow 11 reviews with only 2 chapters up.. (and more added alerts too... comeon guys please review XD) I want at least 100 by the time im done with this 'book' (yes i am planning on having a sequel.. it might turn into a trilogy idk). But i might be aiming to high lol idk :/**

**To my solitary lazy (lolz i couldn't resist) reviewer (in which i hope i still keep even though she/he doesn't have an account i don't think lol 3) I would like to say np with the last chapter, and i believe you will like this one as well ;D**

**Well this chapter is to give you all more a little bit more information XD, and maybe even add a little bit more of a twist to it idk you'll have to read to find out! RnR!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Shugo Chara characters...**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sayonara Hotori-san!" A fourteen year old petite golden eyed girl waved goodbye to her blonde friend on their routine walk home from school. With one final smile which was graciously returned by her companion, she sharply turned the corner and made her way down the empty alley ways; a short cut to her humble home. Mud caked the thick black soles of her school shoes, and sprinkled all over her red plaid leg warmers making her daily hike to her house much more tiring than any other day.

Looking down through cotton candied strands of bangs, she mentally cursed at her misfortune. The mere realization that she really couldn't do much about it, had her ignore the situation and look forwards to the 'brighter' up coming future of her lazing around on her oh so heavenly bed and throw away all worry of the present when she finally seeks rest of those aurelian orbs and drift off into a dreamless sleep. What a perfect, yet uneventful evening this would be, the simple life of Hinamori Amu. She sighed, kicking a rock duly in boredom, thinking of how pathetic she sounded when actually looking forward to an easy going life. A dry, un-amused chuckle escaped her lips; silently laughing of the mediocre she called life, while thoughts of emprise dispositions ran through her head.

A blatant fulmination, along with the sight from some flash of light from the corner of her eye, tore her out of her thoughts. Her gaze shifted up to the horizon, catching the dark clouds still looming over the city even after their recent rain. Pausing in her walk she studied the sky closely, one roseate eye brow rose ever so slightly. Was it her, or did the sky seemed to turn into a deeper shade of crimson since yesterday? That dark frightening color shone through the cracks and holes of them dark grey almost pitch black clouds. Jumping as another thunderous crack ripped through the sky, she resumed her walk, quickening her pace to reach her destination sooner and prevent from being stuck in the storm.

Threading through more aggravating mud, she looked on down the alley, a few more of these mind torturous walkways she would be home free. Mind torturous? When such a small yet narrow place becomes widely known as a home of nefarious doings, it's kind of hard not to jump at every shadow that bounces off the wall and reaches the boundaries of your comfort zone. Every slight movement, every sound that assaults your hearing, even the tracking of your feet, the thumping of your own heart pounding in your head from the anxiety you feel; the mind always seems allude you to assume the worst when thoughts of death, molestation, and even rape cross it as possible agendas for your 'attacker'. A foolish game the mind would always enjoy playing on us, forcing the unfortunate to over react on the simplest scare, mind torturous indeed.

Amu fortunately had taken this route too many times to count that she rarely ever fell for her own mind games, and today wasn't any different either. Reaching the half ways point, she felt a drop of cool liquid knick the tip of her nose, freezing her in her steps and shooting a glance up to the culprit. Another drop hit her cheek, a few blinks later it finally settled in her brain that it was starting to rain. Groaning in frustration she took off in a sprint to reach her home. As expected on her way to her destination, the rain seemed to like her too much for it started to pour.

Amu proved to have a foul mouth as she ran through the maze of alley ways, using that very colorful vocabulary every couple strides she took. Making a sharp turn to her street she slid on a slick slate of mud, sending her into a painful tumble into the street. Shakily she picked her self up, avoiding on placing pressure on her left wrist; she seemed to have sprained it in her fall. Her whole body shook from the shock of pain, adorning a helping of scrapes and bruises, but she kept strong, refusing to let her self cry, she was not a baby! Half way up she looked down the street, a chill running down her spine when noticing how dark and quiet it was, nah it must have been the weather. However, there was less light around than there should have been at this time. Actually there wasn't any light on at all down her block. Power must have gone out.

Pushing her self to her feet Amu groaned and started to make her way to the last house on the block, why did they have to live at the cul-de-sac? Taking only one step, rain still showering on top of her, something caught Amu's attention, sounded like there was a car coming up behind her. Turning on her heal quickly she looked back, her suspicion turning out to be true as a old fashioned Cadillac sped down the road, and was heading straight to where she was standing. Golden eyes widening, her body seemed to have had the worst timing, as it froze in place, silver Cadillac going at least 40 mph only seconds away from her. She mentally screamed at her self to move but nothing could pull her out of her stupor.

Slender arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her from her spot in such speed she didn't really recognize the gesture of her savior until after the car flew past them from the side walk. Blinking away the shock of her near death experience, Amu growled bawling her fist and yelling at the car with her oh so colorful language, "YOU ASSHOLE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING DICKHEAD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SLOW DOWN DUMBASS! YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED ME BASTARD!! RGH!" She watched the car swerve off to the side turning a corner sloppily and out of sight. She seemed beyond pissed off, but it was only a cover to hide how scared she actually was, something called self preservation was present. If she didn't show, she didn't feel it right?

Still under the pouring rain, she used the substance to attempt to cool her heated mind down, letting out a slow breath before taking a step forward to continue her journey. She didn't manage to take that step as something kept her in her place. Looking down at the slender arms of contraption, her heart started to race just slightly at seeing the heat that was started to fuel from inside her, but it wasn't anger at first. Why is this? Because these arms that encased her, had protected her, and the way they held her, not tightly, but secure, safe; such a warm radiance she felt from this touch. Something stirred in her stomach, she felt light hearted, heat rose to her pale cheeks for many reasons and for a second there she believe that the hold had become a little tighter, feeling the ripples of the muscles of _his_, yes his chest move. Now is when she noticed she was pressed up against some random stranger arms.

That line kept running through her mind over and over again, and slowly fear came back into play. Her heart picked up its pace once again as possibilities ran through her mind of what this stranger could do to her, considering he still hasn't let go of her. Why hasn't he? The car was long gone! She was safe now right? As she was about verbally attack her savior, his touch suddenly felt so cold as it loosened and relieved it self from her warmth. She didn't know why but she felt something constrict around her heart when that happened, not wanting to think too much of it she ignored the feeling and turning to face her savior.

She turned a moment to late for all she caught was his messy navy haired figure disappearing into the shadows of an alleyway. "W-Wait!" Amu attempted to reach out to him to give her thanks, running the rest of the way to the alley way and turned to look in it. What she saw only confused her more, it was a dead end, and it was barren so her savior had no where to hide, nor was he any where to be found. Before she had much time to think about this, the loud sound of something crashing pulled her out of her thought, jumping from the suddenness of it. She took one last glance down the alley way, before taking off to the direction of the sound, which ironically came down the same street that idiot turned on.

Amu ran to the corner of the street to find that silver Cadillac had crashed into a pole and unfortunately the pole had fallen on top of it, about a block down. Her hands shot to her face, covering the shock, the pole had landed right on top the driver's side. Even though the driver had almost ran her over, there was no reason for any one to die, so doing what she thought was right, she took off down the road hoping that the driver was smart enough to lean to the passenger seat to avoid the blow in time. The pinkette was surprised to see that no one had come out of their houses and checked out the accident. People could be so rude and insensitive these days, so what if you get a little rain on you, at least help out a person in need.

Reaching the car finally, she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the condition of the driver. It wasn't the fact that now the girls head was crushed in since the pole had landed right on top of her, making her unidentifiable due to the damage. It was the fact that the girl was deathly white, and there were multiple bullet holes in her chest, the blood already seemed to have been coming to a stop. The girl had been dead for at least a few minutes before the crash, leaning over the steering wheel in a lopsided way. The girl had been dead when she almost ran Amu over. That fact had kept running through her head. Why was she dead?! And why did the streets suddenly feel so hostile? There was no one around, it was colder, the silence hit her hard, and it was suffocating. She took a few staggered steps back, frantically keeping an eye open of any strange activities. The beat of her heart pounded in her head torturing her with the reminder of the silence.

Then she heard it, the sound she had learned to fear, yet at the same time appreciate, and a bountiful paradox it was. They were the sirens that the Embryo Brigade had created to warn them of the Kuro Kakabel's army sightings. Her mind kicked into play, forcing her body to leave the crime scene and head to the safety of her home, but not before one final glance at the girl in the driver seat of the car. Sending the dead a final wish of a peaceful passing into the other world she took off back into the direction she had come from, as in the back of her mind she wondered if the girl was better off dead, than alive where she would constantly have to live in fear of Kuro Kakabel.

It was weird really, most of her life she had looked up to Kuro Kakabel, back when he was known as Kira. Well to be blunt, everyone did he was their savior, but yet he was still a killer. So naturally there were those who were always against him. Back then Kira only killed those who deserved to be punished, just like all the other Kira's but instead of using a book to kill off his victims, he killed them him self, with his own hands. During the years there were some off events that seemed to have been blamed on him, but everyone knew then that Kira was innocent; he only killed for good reasons.

It was a little over 6 years ago that things… changed. For one, Kira had proclaimed him self to be called Kuro Kakabel when leaving a recording of him self behind on his first actual murder. Now the one that used to seek justice was now killing for pure enjoyment. A sick bastard he had become, driving fear into each and everyone of their hearts, for their savior was now their enemy, was now dare she say it… a Murderer. No one knew what had enticed the sudden change of personality; mass massacres were being distributed across the world. The power he had now was enough to wipe out a country which he had, several actually. Russia, Turkey, Greenland, Argentina, South Africa, Madagascar, and many other random countries no longer existed, had no living life form. Half of China was destroyed by his army, along with the U.S., Canada, and Japan. Kuro Kakabel had achieved so much in the past six years; it was a mystery how they have neither yet to catch this guy or even identified him.

At the rate things were going, survival was very slim, especially now that Kuro's army was around the vicinity. She reached the driveway to her home, running up the walkway to her house. She had stopped to dig for her keys frantically in her bag taking them out hurriedly and went to thrust it into the key hole but stopped as she noticed some things made her insides twist slightly. First one being that the door was cracked open; there was a hole to where the lock was located for the door, some one had broken in. Through the crack and hole she could see light bouncing off the crevices, flickering about from the inside, wait wasn't the power not working? Lastly, some kind of rank smell protruded from behind the door. She held fast to the shudder of anticipation, confusion, and that annoying feeling of apprehension that had sneaked back into her chore.

Amu didn't know how long she had started at the door, the ring of the sirens echoing around her. Reluctantly she slowly reached out a hand to the door, skin hitting wood she quickly retracted it as she felt the icy coldness of the door. What was going on? Why was the door so frighteningly cold? Was her family in there? Were they alright? With that thought in mind, a streak of determination burned through her, wanting-no, needing to make sure her family was ok. Shaking her head furiously to snap out of her trance, she reached out again to the door ignoring the icy pain she felt from just touching the door.

She opened the door slowly to make sure that if the intruders if there were any, were still there she could avoid them need there be an attack. But what met her eyes had her instantly pale, and if it wasn't for her fear filled pride she would have fainted. Golden orbs opened wide, shinning with a coating of that salt like liquid, and nimble fingers twitched before the base of the hand shot up to cover soft pink full lips, preventing the scream of horror Amu surely wanted to release. Amu at this point was unsure as to what was the cause of her unshed tears, was it the volatile scene she was looking at, or the putrid smell that was almost suffocating that was causing this reaction.

Strangely as it was, the smell had sickly sweet hint to it, mixed with a rotting meat like scent, copper, defecation, and decomposition. To put it simple, it was the smell of death. The kitchen light flickered from the damage of some kind of impact, illuminating the scene, and giving it that special eerie touch to it. Scarlet blood stained the entrance of the house, Amy couldn't really tell if it was from only one person, there was too much to tell. A tear finally escaped as her eyes landed of one of the main sources of the blood. Embedded through the wooden stakes of the railings attached to the stairs hung in a very awkward position, was the one armed, one legged corpse of Hinamori Tsumugu. The questioned missing limbs were shredded in thin masses, scattered across the room.

Amu trembled at the sight, looking on to the destroyed lifeless body of her father, her papa, still standing in front of the front door. Blood was still slowly exiting his body; obviously this murder had just occurred. Murder?! This had to be a nightmare! Who would decimate a person like that?! Who was that cruel?! She was reminded of who was capable of this, the sirens still ringing in her ears. Kuro Kakabel… It had to be his doing! Bastard! Anger quickly replaced her tears of lost, teeth gritting thinking of the only possible suspect of this crime.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she heard a small scream coming from the upstairs, followed by hurried heavy footsteps she recognized to be her little sister's. Wait! She was still alive! And what about mama?! That streak of determination came back as she shot up the stairs, swiftly avoiding her father's body, and hearing a soft and short whistling type of sound chasing after the direction her sister Ami had gone. Placing more strength into her legs, Amu reached the top stair case, turning the corner to head down the hall, she stopped seeing a man with black greasy hair, pale skin, and a sickening grin as her had pointed a gun at her, with this weird barrel like object on the nose of the gun. _A silencer! _It would explain why she didn't hear any shots. Taking an involuntary step back, Amu shut her eyes, knowing what was about to happen next, the shot would be fired, and then she would be dead. Would that be a good thing? That brief thought she had of that woman she saw in the car, where they better off dead, than living in fear? And in that moment alone in a sense, Amu had accepted death, her posture straightening back up as she kept her eyes closed, unmoving. Hearing the torturous sound of the safety being cocked back, she found it surprising that she didn't flinch.

The following moment she heard the shot fired, however she was never hit. Something stopped it, but what? A golden eye opened to see a thin white layer of film had blocked the bullet from lodging into her. Amu's other eye opened in confusion blinking at the translucent thin like wall that saved her from her death. A familiar voice assaulted her ears as she turned to look at her savior.

"Didn't think you would give up that easily Amu-chan…" the soothing voice of her mother drawled out. In that moment, Amu couldn't have been happier to see her there, her mouth opening and closing to say something but couldn't. However her relieved look soon disappeared when seeing the worried and disappointed..? look on her mother features.

Averting her eyes from her savior, Amu mumbled her simple apology, "gomenasai…" Her attention was brought back to their attacker when hearing his spine chilling snicker.

"Interesting… An honor to be able to battle against a previous guardian! You must be highly skilled to be able to hide the Shugo Chara energy around you. However, don't get your hopes up, you won't win this fight, and you along with that brat of yours and pinky will join your husband soon enough," the raven haired guy said with a smirk. Taking a step back to her mother, Amu stood beside her mother with slight fear.

"Wh-what is he talking about mama?" Amu asked when seeing the hesitant look on her mothers face. However she didn't get an answer, but she did get an order.

"Amu, take Ami, get out of here and hide somewhere safe incase he gets through. If he does and finds you, run! You understand! You have to run and keep running don't look back. You have to stay alive; your purpose has yet to come. And take this," Midori ordered as she dug into her pocket, bringing out a four leafed clover like lock, the leaves being made of a translucent and colorful crystal with a pink ribbon to hang it with. She tied the ribbon quickly around Amu neck with a sorrowful smile. "This is meant to be yours. It is very important that you don't loose that. Remember what I said, keep running, and stay alive. Take care of your sister for me."

Amu looked at her mother with confusion, it sounded like she was saying goodbye, "Mama-Why are you saying goodbye! You can defeat this guy right! He even said you must have skills! Why are you giving-!" She stopped as the air around the house started to become bitterly cold, hearing the guy mumble something about 'tired of listening to pointless heart-warming bs moments like these'. Amu saw Midori eyes darken slightly, narrowing at her daughter as she enforced her order.

"Amu! Go now before the reinforcements come! Ami listen to your sister. Keep running no matter what happens, and stay alive! And always remember that I love you both very much. Go!" Midori finalized as she pushed Amu to Ami which was now standing under the doorframe to her own bed room, crying silently in her defiance. Amu turned to protest but seeing the stern look that her mother bore, that she swore could rock any one to their core in fear, she knew damn well that this was a manner to drop and follow. Taking a sharp intake of breath Amu crouched down to her sister and picked her up, holding her tight against her, struggling with both Ami wild movements in attempts to get Amu to let her go, and with her own decision to follow the order. All in all, she felt like she was betraying her mother by leaving her, she felt like a coward for running, she felt weak for not being able to do anything, and she felt alone when realizing the fact that her mother was saying goodbye, she knew she was going to die.

Amu held in her tears, her grip on her sister tightening as she ignored the small girl's wails of being separated from their mother. She glanced back at her mother, lips pulled into a tight line, eye brows furrowed, eyes hard with slight resentment towards her mother for making her do this but also to hide her own fight inside in showing her true emotions. She had to stay strong, for her sister's sake, for her mother's sake, and for her own. Yet she still reached for that last strand of hope as she spoke coolly to her mother, "You better not give up! Promise you will meet up with us later!" At this Ami stilled to watch their mother's answer, holding these next few words as gold in her eyes.

Midori looked at her two kids for a moment, taking a mental picture of her own and remind her self why she was staying behind. She could see through Amu little act, she knew what she was trying to do, and even though she knew she couldn't promise such a thing considering the power she could feel the enemy had, at her rusty level she stood no chance but she would be useful before she died. She would create some time for her daughters' escape, and in order to do that she would have to lie. Giving Amu a reassuring smile along with Ami, she nodded speaking her 'promise', "I promise… Now go!"

Ami relaxed in Amu's hold, grinning happily once getting Midori promise. However Amu cool exterior didn't falter in her mother's reassurance. Deep down she knew she was lying, but there was still a part of her that needed this. Giving a nod of acknowledgment to the request she turned back around to head for the stairs as she whispered in Ami ear, "Close your eyes." Once seeing that Ami did as she was told, Amu started their decent over to the stairs swiftly, and she didn't want her sister to be scared from seeing the remains of their father, if she hadn't already. Making it halfway down the stairs she skidded to a halt, spotting a black dog that resembled a wolf stalking to the foot of the stairs, looking menacingly with its pure white eyes boring into them as if they were its prey.

"K-kuso…" Amu quietly cursed as she took a barely recognizable step back up the stairs, cautious to not alert the dog to charge at them. The dog bared its teeth at her, growling dangerously as it stepped onto the first step of the stairs.

Ami hearing the dogs blatant warning, tightened her hold on Amu and not daring to look back while following Amu request on keeping her eyes closed, she whispered, "I-I'm scared onee-chan…"

Amu flinched at her sister frightened voice, her hold tightening also as she took another step back cautiously. She gritted her teeth as the dog/wolf creature slowly made its way up the stairs, toying with them at its slow pace, keeping her wondering when exactly it will strike. About her 3rd step back up, while keeping a cold gaze on the beast she cursed again when seeing another dog joined right behind its companion. Here Amu was thinking about taking the risk of just running right past the wolf/dog, so much for that. At the 4rth step, the air became chilled dramatically once more, before an explosion shook the house completely.

As Amu fought to keep her balance, Ami giving off a startled scream in her ear, the lead dog decided to start the attack as it rushed up the stairs and jumped to bite into Ami. Amu seeing this about to happen quickly turned to make it up the stairs, but tripped in the process, however she did make sure she didn't land on Ami, yelping as she made impact with the stairs instead. The dog had obviously counted on the fact that she would try to out run him, he over jumped his target, and due to her tripping, missed her by a mere second, having to dive into the wall in front of the stair case instead. Its companion however was a few steps behind, and had managed to avoid that situation, rounding up on Amu and Ami.

When seeing the first beast over jump its target, Amu wasted no time despite the bruises developing on her body, she shot back up with Ami in her arms and ran the rest 3 steps up the stairs, making a sharp turn to the right and headed down the hall way as the second dog ended up ramming into its companion due to the speed he was going when going up the stairs. With collective yelps, Amu glanced back to see the beast starting to shake off the collision, and also seeing her mother evading the attacks of the enemy. Returning to the task at hand, Amu sped down the hallway running into her own room, before kicking the door closed to prevent the beasts from following them in.

Placing a shaking Ami down, Amu straightened up before jumping as she heard 2 collective bangs at her door. Ami again yelped in fright, running to her sister side and clinging to her leg. With her own shallow breathing she glanced down at Ami, her 'i-fear-nothing' façade starting to fall in the eyes of her younger sibling. Amu, the witty onee-chan, was suppose to be Ami idol, her protector, her savior, and here she stood with no plan as equally frightened of the dogs behind that door as they kept trying to beat it down. Amu was seriously starting to berate her self from her own stupidity, they were trapped inside the room, and there weren't many places they could hide. An idea then struck her as she looked to the ceiling of her room; to be specific she looked at the string that connected to the door for the attic.

Smirking, Amu had Ami let go of her leg, rushing over to the entrance of the attic, and jumped to catch a hold of the string, trying to ignore how the wood to her door seemed to start cracking from the dogs' impact. Pulling down the entrance of the attic with the string she ushered Ami to head up the attic, following right after, the door to her room finally cracking down the middle. She worked quickly grabbing a hold of the latch that would bring up the entrance and keep the dogs from following them.

Amu however didn't work fast enough as one of them managed to break through the door and rushed forward to grab a hold of the door to the attic, which unfortunately it did. Gasping Amu quickly let go of the door, letting the dog free fall back down to the ground, on top of his companion which had rushed in also; the door landing on top of both. The pinkette stood up quickly grabbing a hold of Ami hand and rushed through the dark pit of their attic weaving her way through the antiques and wooden posts to find an efficient hiding place. Once finding one behind a pile of boxes, she placed a hand over Ami mouth to prevent her harsh breathing to escape out into the beast hearing, forcing her self also into staying quiet. Golden eyes watched and listened for the beast to make their entrance, using the light that barely poured in from the large round window in the attic.

Hearing the soft tracking of the beast's nails hitting the floor, she held Ami slightly tighter, to give her reassurance that they would be safe. She waited patiently for the wolf/dog to pass them, before attempting another escape, and trap the beasts in the attic at the same time, she just hoped their mother was ale to hold off that guy longer. When hearing the beast stalk past their spot, she slowly stood up, dragging Ami to do the same, while taking her hand she slowly and cautiously led them out through the maze of treasured memories held into the many objects stored in the attic. Yet Amu made the mistake of making sure the dog didn't turn around to them, next hearing a low growl from right behind them.

"o-o-onee-chan..." with the trembling voice of her younger sister, along with the tight squeeze from consternation to confirm that Amu wasn't hearing things, she gathered all her courage, taking off once more while pulling Ami along with her. She was surprised at the speed she was running, especially at the fact that Ami was following the whole time.

They made it out of the maze untouched so far, aiming to go down the stair into Amu room, only to find the other beast already waiting for them at the stairs. Amu again found her self skidding to a halt in front of the dog, turning her body slightly and pushing Ami behind her while using her self as Ami's shield, now facing the vicious pair. Both beasts stalked forward, snarling and baring their teeth, resembling more and more of a couple of wolves hunting down their meal. The golden eyed girl could feel Ami shaking underneath her touch, both stepping back towards the end of the attic. She shot her gaze to find an escape route once again, but only finding one at the moment which conveniently was right behind them. It was risky, and she really didn't want to choose that route, but it seemed she didn't have any other choice.

"Alright Amu, it's now or never," Amu whispered to her self while counting down to her queue. Taking a deep breath in attempt to distract her nerves, she turned on her heal, startling Ami as she reached down and grabbed a hold of younger sibling while starting her quick sprint, picking her up and sheltering her in her arms. When seeing the quick movements, both dogs reacted simultaneously, taking off to catch the girl before she reached her destination, the window. Yes, she was aiming in jumping right through it. She succeeded, diving right through the window as it shattering due to impact. She quickly turned in the air, to keep Ami from getting the most damage, as she glanced back seeing the dogs following out with her. She smirked as she was held suspended in the air for a few moments, noticing they had tried to stop their attempt at the last moment, which ended up working against them. Why is this? If they were to have jumped out like she did instead of slowing down their movement as they did, they would have landed into the pool, but fortunately they would meet the ground from 3 stories up it, a height there would be no chance of survival.

She let her body with Ami in her arms now free fall down to the water, breaking through the water of it in mere seconds. Floating down to the bottom, Amu turned her self so her feet would touch it before kicking right back up, both her and Ami gasping for air once reaching the surface, and they both made their way to the outer area of the pool. Amu then securely pushed Ami out of the pool before dragging her self out and shaking off the excess water off her. Going to standup she hissed in pain, reaching over and pulling out the few pieces of glass that managed to maim her.

As she did that Ami gaze settled on the beasts that were tailing them earlier, her own golden eyes unsettling and cautious at their sluggish movements. "Onee-chan…" The small girls troubled voice brought Amu own attention to the possessed dogs. She frowned, straightening up in her stance, did these dogs ever die? Placing a comforting hand on Ami shoulder, Amu gave it a light squeeze of reassurance that even though the beast seemed to miraculously still alive, they wouldn't be able to do much.

Amu bent down to her sister level slightly and whispered, "It's time to go Ami-chan… We have to keep our promise to mama…" She could feeling the younger girl tense slightly at her words before reluctantly nodding, and taking her fragile small hand into her elder sister hand innocently, giving Amu her queue to lead the way. With that being done, Amu glanced at their once humble home, still hearing the faint sounds of small explosions from with in it. Accepting this cruel punishment life seemed to bestow on them, she nodded to her self before turning around, her sister clinging on to her hand, and Amu lead them out of the vicinity, to start a new journey, not knowing this was only the beginning to their nightmares to come.

XxXxXx

Amu awoke in a cold sweat with a jolt. The dream- no the nightmare had left her with an accelerated heart beat, and irregular breathing. Running a frustrated hand through her pink locks she breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm her nerves, trying to rid the memory of her parent's death. As she suspected back then, her mother didn't fulfill her promise, dying in order to give them a chance of survival. Shifting from her lumpy cot, she looked down at her clothes-wait, what? The languid cloth proved to be slightly irritating to her sensitive skin, however the vibrant colors not so light on the eyes of neon orange and white seemed to do the most damage to her serving, creating a annoying pulse in her head. By Kami, she would kill right now to at least get a pill of aspirin to get rid of this fruitless head ache.

However, she knew she had no right to complain much, considering at least she was now clothed and unexposed to the public view. Forcefully taking her eyes off the putrid wear, she looked around to see where she was located, and considering the very 'comfortable' bed, if you can even call it that, she was laying on was anything but comfortable, she figured right, she was in a jail cell. How humiliating, seriously first day in the past she gets landed straight in the hammer, because that bastard placed her in there in suspicions of her being 'Kira' and for resisting arrest, like he didn't need another reason to arrest her.

Amu had no time for this, she needed to get out and find Kuro Kakabel sooner rather than later. She stood up from her cot in the jail cell, kicking the empty food bowl that was oh so conveniently in her way with frustration, and walked over to the bars, gripping on them. Another thing she noticed her lack of guardians. The girls, where they alright? Her heart accelerated once again in fear of being left alone in the past, but most importantly that something bad would happen to her guardians, and it would be her fault for not keeping her mouth shut.

Absentminded, her hand reached out to where her lock would be once located, which of course was not in her possession. She let a sigh escape her lips, thinking of the dream, think of the day that changed her life forever, the day she had received her lock, her guardians appearing not too long after wards. It was the day she was forced to become an adult, and the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu we all knew became her prominent character. Also she became one of the top wanted people on the list of termination from Kuro Kakabel army, considering the fact that she had many assassins sent her way after that moment her sister and her self escaped. Now thinking about it, how did her mother know that she would be the holder of the lock, also the fact she pushed that she needed to survive. Was this why? Because she was destined to go back in time? Did her mother know that already? How did she know that? So many questions would forever be left unanswered.

A slight creak from the metal door grabbed her attention as her head turned sharply to the doors direction. For some odd reason, it seemed like time had slowed down as she waited for who ever it was to step into view, and who she saw, she was not expecting it. Amu breath lodged into her throat as she looked at the man that had just stepped into the room. Navy blue messy spiked out hair, framed the face of the soft yet handsome features, highlighted with eyes of the same shade of hair, the identity of the man that wore standardized military clothing. The male seemed to have been about a few years older than her self, and had the spitting image of Satoshi, enough that he could be mistaken for his twin.

If that was Satoshi… why was he back in the past? The more she thought of it, the more her conclusions started to become increasingly worst. What if she failed her mission by being arrested, and he had to come back to get her out, that was a huge risk considering he was needed in the future! Before she could stop her self she let the soft whisper of his name escape her lips, "Satoshi…?"

This seemed to have caught the guard's attention, as he turned his sharp cold gaze on her; Amu flinched at this now seeing the difference between him and Satoshi, and it was all in the eyes. Despite how cold Satoshi had wanted to presume to his followers, his eyes would always hold some sort of light to them, brighter than the ones she was staring into now, and a lighter shade of the dark pools she seemed to have been pulled into at the moment. These eyes suddenly became a puzzle to her, a look so penetrating that it seemed like he was looking through her very soul, but hidden beneath those long lashes was a very prominent emotion… pain. It almost seemed like their roles were switched, that she was the guard and he was the prisoner, trapped in his own hell.

Despite how quickly she had always managed to place up that 'cool and spicy' attitude, this time it faltered briefly right at the very beginning, she couldn't hide her self beneath this man's gaze and involuntarily let out a meek shudder. Despite the dangerous atmosphere looming around him, for some odd reason… she felt attracted to him. Yet another paradox was presented to her, the feeling of being helpless and terrified, she still felt thrilled and secure. That made no sense to her. Amu shook her head to clear her meddling thoughts, before leveling the guy with her own penetrating gaze which was weak compared to his; however it showed plenty of fire, she would not be undone. "Oi! You guys have the wrong person! I don't have time to be sitting around inside a bloody cell! Can you go get me the Director of this jail?!" Amu demanded of the guy, the air around her being a little too superior for his taste.

One elegant brow rose to her demand, looking at the girl as if she grew two heads. This slight interest he showed in her quickly vanished as he looked her impassively. Seeing this change, Amu narrowed her eyes at him, adding an extra fire into her glare. She darted to look for some kind of identification of this bastard, which when she found it, she briefly stiffened. Tsukiyomi Ikuto… He bore the same last name as Satoshi. Wait a minute! Was this... was this Satoshi real father?!

* * *

**So the moment you have all been waiting for finally shows up... Ikuto Tsukiyomi has officially entered the building!! I know it isn't much of him in this chapter but there will be much more of him to come.. he is here to stay! And he may seem to be a little cold right now, but that is part of who he is, along with his flirtatious side in which will come to play soon enough. So now the question has come up... is Tsukiyomi Ikuto the father of Tsukiyomi Satoshi. They certainly look alike XD. Who knows what can happen, it might be him.. it might be a different Tsukiyomi... The answer wont come till way into the future so your going to have to wait. Any who i hope you all like this :3 I will update as soon as i can XD Review PLZ they make my day :3. **

* * *


End file.
